I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: What if Arrietty was the same size as Shawn? Would they be able to be together? Rated T for safety and because I'm paranoid. ONE-SHOT!  BASED ON THE MOVIE, NOT THE ANIME/MANGA!


Disclaimer – I own nothing of The Secret World of Arrietty. It belongs to its wonderful owner. I own my original characters and the plot. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I saw The Secret World of Arrietty yesterday and LOVED it! Deiced to write a story about my favorite paring – Shawn & Arrietty, of course. Also, since I don't know Shawn's last name (it never said in the movie – I don't know about the book), I made one up for him.

Summary: AU: What if Arrietty was the same size as Shawn? Would they be able to be together? One-Shot. Rated T for safety and because I'm paranoid.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Arrietty Clock looked at her best friend as he slept. He had his heart surgery and was resting. She traced his facial features with her index finger as he slept.<p>

"Mmm." Shawn moaned. Arrietty smiled and put her lips to his. They had been dating for about three years now and were slowly falling for each other.

"Hi sleepyhead." Arrietty greeted her beloved friend.

"Arrietty? What are you doing here?" Shawn inquired, his voice hoarse.

"I came to visit you on my way home." Arrietty answered, her voice sad. Her parents had died from an unknown virus and Arrietty was the only survivor. She was just sixteen and Shawn was fourteen. His aunt Jessica allowed Arrietty to move in with them – she said that it would make Shawn happy.

"Are you all right?" Shawn asked, turning so that he was facing Arrietty.

"I'm okay – I don't understand human school and there's some people who make fun of me." Arrietty told him. Shawn frowned – he knew how sensitive Arrietty was and hated to see her upset.

"They just don't see how special you are." Shawn told her, taking Arrietty's hand in his. She smiled and gently squeezed it – she knew that Shawn always found a way to make her feel better.

_Two years later_

"Arrietty Sage Clock." The principal announced Arrietty's name. She proudly walked across the stage and accepted her diploma. Shawn watched from the stage, extremely proud of his girlfriend.

After the ceremony was over, Shawn found his girlfriend in the crowd and kissed her temple.

"You have no idea how proud of you I am." Shawn whispered in Arrietty's ear. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, hearing his heart thumping underneath his shirt.

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon together. Shawn knew that their time was limited – Arrietty was leaving for college in a few days and who knew when Shawn would see her again.

"Arrietty, before you go, I have something to ask you." Shawn told Arrietty the night before she was scheduled to leave for college.

"I'm listening." Arrietty said, shutting her suitcase.

"Arrietty Sage Clock, will you marry me?" Shawn questioned, presenting Arrietty with a beautiful sapphire ring. Without thinking, Arrietty nodded as Shawn placed the ring on her finger. "This ring belonged to my mother and I want you to have it."

"It's beautiful." Arrietty told Shawn, kissing his cheek. Shawn moved his head a little so that Arrietty kissed his lips instead.

Arrietty finished college and took a job in an antique shop. That is until she was expecting her and Shawn's first baby.

The nine months flew by and now Arrietty was in the hospital, ready to deliver the baby.

Twenty and a half hours later, Arrietty held her new daughter in her arms. Shawn looked over Arrietty's shoulder at his new daughter.

"She's beautiful, like you." Shawn noted, noticing some red tufts on the top of the baby's head.

"What are we going to name this cute little thing?" Arrietty asked as she breastfed her baby for the first time.

"What about naming her after your mother – Homily?" Shawn suggested. Arrietty shook her head sadly.

"It would bring up too many memories." Arrietty told him. "What about Silverfrost?"

Shawn made a face.

"Okay. I kind of like the name Nina." Shawn spoke up after a while of thinking. Arrietty looked at him curiously.

"Wait! Shawn! I think I got it!" Arrietty quietly exclaimed. The baby was in her incubator, fast asleep. Shawn looked over and held Arrietty's hand.

"What?" Shawn questioned.

"I thought of the perfect baby name – Sena Ai." Arrietty said, looking over at her new daughter. Shawn smiled at the name.

"I love it, just like I love you." Shawn told Arrietty, kissing the top of her head.

Arrietty smiled and looked at Shawn.

"I'm only me when I'm with you." She told him.

"I'm only me when I'm with you." Shawn repeated.

Nothing could make them happier than they already were.


End file.
